Her Boys
by menmaas
Summary: Eren and Levi walk in on Mikasa in a comprimising situation. They decide to help her and relieve her little problem. [Levi/Mikasa/Eren]


**A/N: This is just a very short fic on Eren/Mikasa/Levi having the sex. Don't expect other than pure smut. I figured I'd make Levi the experienced one, so he's kind of teaching the two of them what to do and what not. Hope you enjoy!**

"Do you think she's okay?" Eren's innocent voice asked, whispering to his superior officer. The two soldiers stood in the hallway of the castle, Eren's right earlobe pressed against the door of his adoptive sister's room. Levi shrugged, appearing to be completely uninterested in anything that was going on and wanted nothing more than to get back to the kitchen so he could eat. The two of them had been walking together to go to dinner when they heard a terrible clank of objects in Mikasa's room. Eren had been too chickened to knock, scared his sister would beat him up for not letting her get some rest, so he resorted to spying on her instead.

"Yeager, just knock on the damn door if you are so worried. She'd be thrilled to see yo -" Levi's deep voice was cut short by a lengthy moan that rang out, piercing his ear drum and shooting down his body. He clenched his fist, heat rising in his body at the sound, knowing EXACTLY what Mikasa was doing behind the door. _That little minx_, he thought with a smirk. Eren's brain, however, didn't click to what was happening. His eyes widened, hearing a sound emerge from Mikasa that he had never heard before. His stomach churned with worry and he decided he had enough. What if she was hurt or in pain? He had to help her. Levi looked at the younger boy, seeing concern flash in his eyes. _Does he not know what the sound of pleasure is like? _

"Yeager, don't go in th-" Levi's warning rang out, urging the younger boy, who was obviously clueless to the situation, not to open the door.

…Too late.

Eren had stood up to his feet, grabbed the handle and turned it roughly. The door swung open, revealing Mikasa's pleasure filled body on her bed. Her black hair was sprawled over her pillow, her jacket and pants on the floor, and she lay in a white tank top and with black panties. She was flushed, her face as red as a tomato and her right hand was positioned in the fabric of her underwear. She had sweat on her forehead and objects were piled on the floor, in what looked like an accident. She must have banged into them on the way to her bed without any realization. And the sound of the door opening, her eyes flashed open, her mouth open in a gasp. She snatched her hand away from doing its glorious work and grabbed the nearest pillow she could find. She shoved it on her body, covering any part she could.

Eren's face was bright red, his mouth hanging open as it began to click in his mind what she was doing. His body surging with heat, the site of his friend like that made his mind running wild with ideas. Levi stayed in the shadows, catching Mikasa in the act of pleasuring herself got him excited and she looked as good as he would've imagined. Vulnerability looked good on her.

"E-Eren!" She cried out, embarrassed to be caught doing something like this. She thought she had locked the damn door.

"W-What are you doing?"

She said nothing, but covered her face with her pillow. She was too ashamed to talk and even more flustered to try and look at him.

"Don't stop on our account." Levi's husky said, finally decided to join in on the two. He stepped around to the door frame, his eyes on Mikasa.

"HEICHOU?" She cried out, it was bad enough that Eren saw, but her superior too? She may hate the chibi, but even in front of him it was flustering, and his words echoed in her brain.

"Do you do this often, Ackerman?" He said, taking a step closer to her. Eren didn't move, his feet planted safely in her door opening. He didn't know what to say or do.

She bit her lip, not able to respond. She was too focused on Levi's body coming closer to her. She was half naked and horny and this was not going to end well. She knew he was up to something and that something definitely involved her.

"Yeager, close the door." Levi said, his eyes roaming over Mikasa's face. Eren didn't know what to do but agree, his objections dying on his mouth. He shut the door promptly, his hands shaking.

"Do. It. Again." He said, his voice hoarse with desire for the girl. He wanted nothing more than to help her complete what she failed to before, whether Eren helped or not was his choice.

"W-What?" She said, her voice lost in the sound of her blood pumping in her ears. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

He smiled, taking a step closer to her. He was close enough to whisper now, so he pushed his face towards her head and nipped at the bottom of her right ear. Her body shook at the contact, her already sensitive skin reacting just the way he wanted her too.

"Again." He whispered, crouching down to her lying position so he could nibble on her neck. His tongue traced down her radiated skin, leaving a trail of excitement. He stopped midway and sucked, giving her a shitload of pleasure that she didn't know how to handle. Lost in the pleasure, she grabbed the back of his head, her fingers in his hair. She pushed his face into her neck and rolled her eyes into the back of her head. He moved his fingers down her body, grazing over her breasts and squeezing them lightly.

"S-Shit." She whispered, never having pleasure been given to her like this. Nobody, except herself, had ever been intimate like this with her. She's never been touched like this. Levi grabbed the pillow out of her grasp, tossing it onto the floor and moved to sit on the bed, almost straddling her lap. She stretched her legs so she was lying on the bed, a single pillow behind her back holding her up. She moaned again as Levi's face went lower, his hands unbuttoning the clips on her shirt.

"Mmmm." Levi moaned, tasting the spot right between her breasts. The shirt lay half on her body, her arms still in it, but her stomach and bra were exposed. Her tight abs caught both boys attention immediately. He cupped her breasts again, her head banging against the headboard as it rolled back. He toyed with her nipples through the fabric causing her to squirm beneath his body.

She had so much ecstasy; she couldn't even focus on her brother for once, who had taken a few steps closer to the bed.

He watched in amazement as Levi kissed her exposed body. Her reaction was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was drawn to her, his feet moving without any real permission. He reached the end of her bed, getting on his knees and crawling on the soft comforter. Lust had formed throughout his entire body and he ached to touch her body. He needed to be near her.

He clambered to her bare legs, skimming his hand on her smooth skin. Her eyes flashed open as she realized Eren had begun to help Levi, her heart thumping so loud that she was sure they both could hear it.

"Eren…" She whispered, but said nothing else. He smiled at her as he ran a hand up her right thigh. Being inexperienced in everything sexual, Eren just copied Levi's motions and pressed his lips onto her legs. He left little kisses anywhere he could find bare skin and automatically, his tongue swept out, tasting her body. She cried out, squirming beneath both men. One worked on her upper, one worked lower, both setting her skin ablaze.

She raised her right hand, with a sudden burst of confidence, and pushed it into her underwear again. She was dead set on getting her body to the pleasure it as at before. Her fingers collided with her clit and all the nerves in her body buckled over.

"Ahhhh." She gasped, using two fingers to rub the sensitive slit. She formed a rhythm, her underwear moving with her fingers. Both boys stopped what they were doing to look at her, their pants getting tighter at the sight of her pleasuring herself. Her wetness seeped through her own fingers, her legs automatically opening a bit wider. In a way, she kind of liked them watching her. It felt erotic and gave her a lot motivation.

"Take off your panties." Levi suddenly said, moving his own hand over the fabric of his pants, getting any contact he could. She wiped the drool that had started to form in the corner of her mouth and nodded, under the complete dominance of the experienced warrior. She wasn't one to listen to others; she was usually the strong leader. But seeing as she knew very little about what she was about to do, she wanted no mistakes.

She hooked her hands into the black lace, pushing them down past her thighs and right to her ankles. Eren moved and grabbed them, moving them past her feet and tossed them onto the floor. She lay there, naked from the bottom down, not embarrassed of anything anymore. Just impatient with the teasing they were giving her.

"Eren." Levi said, nodding towards the younger boy. Eren's ears perked up, listening to the soldier.

"Watch and learn."

Levi's ego grew ten sizes just being in the room with the two of them. He knew how to pleasure a woman and he wanted nothing more than to do it right now. Eren scooted off the bed to make room for Levi, who put his body between Mikasa's thighs. Mikasa had shrugged off the white shirt and tossed it onto the pile with the rest of the clothes, leaving her in just her bra now.

Eren went to sit next to Mikasa again, his growing bulge become a problem. He looked at the position they were in, Mikasa lying on her back with Levi in between his thighs and he figured they wouldn't mind at all if he got rid of his own problem.

Mikasa leaned back as Levi kissed her inner thighs, the smell of her was sweet like honey and he couldn't wait to get a taste. He kissed and licked and nipped all the way up her until he reached her core. He hesitated for a moment, to see if she would get scared and push him away. But she said nothing, just squirmed in anticipation.

He moved his thumb onto her clit, brushing it lightly and pushed his face into her slit. He ran his tongue over the bundle of nerves and she cried out for him, spreading her legs wider to give him better access. His fingers moved in a steady rhythm with his tongue, his left hand grasped around her thigh, squeezing it as he worked her.

"H-Holy shit that feels so-so good." She shuddered, writhing underneath his touch. Her stomach building up, her thighs getting warmer and warmer and she moved her head to look at Eren. He had unzipped his pants, staring wildly at the image in front of him. He pressed a hand to his member, slowly jerking himself to the vision in front of him. He was innocent and wide eyed but he had never been this turned on in his life, his hardness like a rock as he played with it. He gave a couple more jerks before Mikasa, in the midst of her pleasure, motioned for him to come closer to her. He did and she removed his hands, turning her body while Levi worked on her to pull down Eren's pants and boxers in once swift movement.

He took off his own shirt in the heat of the moment, now naked in front of the two of them. She grabbed his cock and did the same jerking motion he did, feeling up his length. Eren groaned at Mikasa's hand rubbing him off, he leaned on the headboard for support as he thought his knees would give out on him.

Levi licked his younger subordinate, moving his hand to push one finger into her. She bit her lip to stop from screaming as he thrust two fingers into her. In and out, her body was like a sauna. Her wetness pulsed over his hand, the sound of him finger fucking her echoed throughout the room. She moved back to Eren, her hand not stopping for a minute to give him as much pleasure as possible. He leaned down, her still pumping and he captured his lips with hers.

Her first kiss. Eren. Like she had always imagined.

He was soft as first, his lips caressing hers and breath mixed with hers. He grabbed the side of her head, pushing with more force now. He probed his tongue into hers and she met his with her own, saliva mixing and tastes blending and everything good in the world was in his lips. She bit down on his bottom one, pulling gently in a seductive manner. He released her lips, her hand still jerking him off and focused on what Levi was doing.

"I'm going to cum." Mikasa whispered, Levi pumping his fingers faster and faster, causing all the sparks in her head to buzz and her toes start to curl.

"Faster…fuck" She called out, her back arching on the bed. She had stopped moving her fingers on Eren's dick and instead grabbed his hand, clutching at it like it was the last piece of air she had. He leaned down, planted kisses on her cheek and that sent her directly over the edge.

She screamed so loud, Eren had to cover mouth with his hand. She muffled her yells into his hand, almost having to bite down on it. Her body convulsed, her legs shaking. Levi kept his fingers inside of her, feeling the pulsating walls around his fingers. If felt so fucking good, her breathing stopped and she felt like she would never go back to normal and she really didn't mind. Her climax ended softly, bringing her down from her high. She released Eren's hand, her legs still twitching, and looked at Levi. He smiled at her from between her thighs and she leaned forward in a sitting position now and he moved to sit in a cross-legged stance. She wanted to thank him, so so so much. She leaned forward and grabbed his head, pushing her lips onto his. If he was surprised, he didn't show it and willingly kissed her back.

He tasted like apples and her body scent and amazingness. She forcefully kissed him, crashing her teeth against his and tasting every inch of him. He pulled away for a minute to take off his own shirt, revealing his tight abs. She was rough now, putting her hand onto his chest and pushing him onto the bed, straddling him. His bulge was very apparent through his pants and she sat down on it, rubbing her lower half onto him. He groaned at the friction, wanting to rip off his clothes and have his way with her right here. But he looked down at Eren, who watched them both nervously. And he thought it was time for a lesson.

"Eren, go behind her."

He nodded, stroking himself as he got up to the bed on his knees behind her. Her ass wavering in front of him. He swallowed, the vision before him making him even harder. Levi slid out from underneath Mikasa, almost whining at the loss of contact with her, but got off the bed and slid out of his own bottom garments. His own dick was hard as a rock and Mikasa had the sudden urge to lick it. But instead, he walked over to Mikasa and swiftly took off her bra, throwing it into the pile. She was on all fours and her breasts swung with the release. She didn't move, just waited for his commands, as did Eren.

"Are you okay to go again?" Levi asked her, and she nodded. He chuckled. "Of course you are. You recuperate fast. Eren, push into her."

Eren's nerves started to run away with him. He looked at Mikasa who had turned her head to meet his own gaze and she nodded, reassuring him that she wanted it.

"Come on, Eren." She moaned, slipping her fingers down to play with her clit. She was already ready for round two and wanted nothing more than Eren to fill her. Her virginity was his to take, always. He pumped his cock a few more times before pushing his head into her opening. She hissed as he pushed in a bit farther. It was different then fingers, Eren was a lot bigger. He stretched her out more than she thought he would. He went slower, resting his hand on either side of her hips until her was all the way into her.

"Hold on," she said, putting her head down into the covers to let the pain wash over her. Her fingers clutched the sheets and pulled. Levi went beside her and kissed her head. After a few moments of silence, she nodded that he able to move. He sighed with relief, the feeling of her on his cock was astounding and he pulled out slowly to thrust right back in, slowly.

She cried out, the pain quickly replaced with pleasure. He was going so slow, so very slow. She was going to kill him if he didn't go faster. Apparently, Levi had the same idea and went over to the younger body. He pushed Eren's lower back so he thrust back into her.

"Faster…Eren."

She nodded silently and Eren obliged to Levi's words. He thrust back out and back in, faster and faster.

"HOLY SHIT EREN, DON'T FUCKING STOP." She screamed, her body bouncing against his every thrust. Levi watched as she got pleasure from behind, Eren's face in pure ecstasy. He wasn't going to last very long. He slammed into her body, the friction causing a hearty moan from Eren. Levi stroked his own member, going with the rhythm the two of them had set. Eren leaned over her body, wrapping his arms around to play with her breasts. He squeezed her nipples as he plowed into her, her screaming never wavering as she was filled by the person she loved most in this world.

"Fuck….Fuckkkk….Ahhhhhg" She yelled, looking over at Levi. He was flushed red, trying not to moan himself as he touched his cock.

"Heichou, come here." She moaned and he did, he walked over to her and laid down on the bed underneath her, so his legs were on either side of her hips. She leaned her mouth down, rubbing her lips on the head of his cock. He hissed, the vibration of Eren's movements causing her to lick up and down on his penis in a moving rate. She used her hand to help her and she sucked him off, tasting every inch of her Heichou. He was salty yet sweet and she loved giving him pleasure right back. He leaned his back onto the bed, surprised at the amount of talent she had for this. He had never had a mouth so sweet and he helped her bob her head up and down by grabbing a fistful of her hair.

Eren's plunged into Mikasa again, his groans becoming apparent that he wasn't going to last another second.

"Mikasa, I'm going to-"

"Go Eren." She said, removing Levi's cock with a 'pop' from her mouth. He pushed into her one last time, buckling over as his orgasm wavered through his body. He leaned his head down on the small of her back, his load released inside of her. She grabbed his hand, blissful that she had made him happy. She turned back to Levi, who was lying there, eyes closed in pleasure and she decided to take advantage of the situation. Eren pulled out of her, exhausted, and she climbed onto Levi's lap. It was time for her to be a dom.

She hooked her legs on either side of his body and grabbed his dick, guiding it to her entrance. His eyes fluttered opened and he gasped when she sat down, engulfing his member fully with no problem. She moaned, feeling just as good as when Eren was in her. He put his hands on her hips, helping as she bounced up and down on him. He thrust up to meet her halfway, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. She rode him until he could feel he was close, his hands on each breasts, pinching her nipple lightly. She put a hand in her hair, pulling at the strands in frustration. She wanted to orgasm so badly, t was killing her. She needed it.

"Cum, Mikasa." Levi said with a groan, he pushed up again, this time releasing into her. He shuddered beneath her, his throat dry and eyes wide. She touched her clit to finish off, sliding up and down on his shaft to end it. Another orgasm hit her and she convulsed again, the second orgasm hitting her way harder than the first. She was sure she went blind for a few seconds, the release filling her stomach and she cried out. Eren rubbed her back tiredly, soothing her body as it jerked. She fell back, Levi's dick fell out of her and she laid on the bed with Eren on one side and Levi on the other. The heavy breathing lasted for a few moments, the smell of sweat and sex mixing inside the room. She put her head onto Eren's lap and Levi crawled up behind her. She intertwined her legs with his Eren scooted down to be level with the two of them. She put her head on Eren's shoulder and closed her eyes, fully content at being there with her boys. Tired and drained, she let sleep take hold of her body, wondering how they were going to deal with everything in the morning. Just as sleep touched her head, she heard Eren whisper in his tired, hoarse voice. "Wow."

**A/N: Okay, that's all. I just needed to get it out of my system. These three are kawaii as fuck. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
